Da da dam
by merry kirkland
Summary: Peter ha encontrada una motivación aún más grande que ser una nación…y tiene que ver con no perder a sus seres queridos, un fic con un mensaje y dedicado a Sealand por su cumple...espero que le den un oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen...Arthur es de Alfred como Tino lo es de Berwald..así es y así sera por los siglos de los siglos...tampoco la canción me pertence.

**Nota:** Recomendado leer miestras ecuchas la canción:

-Da da dam de Oskar paradise

: / / w ww . ? v = U4

* * *

**...Da Da Dam...**

...

**"Peter is smart, he knows each European country by heart"**

…

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto, tratando de no producir ningún ruido, ya que de seguro Peter todavía estaba durmiendo, algo que no seria raro si se tomaba en cuenta que anoche los tres se habían desvelado viendo películas y jugando juegos de mesa.

Sus ojos violetas se posaron en el durmiente cuerpo de la pequeña "nación", cuyo pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su relajada respiración.

-Qué lindo-comento bajito, para no despertarlo, mientras pasaba para recoger los trastos sucios del buro.

Decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más, pero antes de salir, pudo ver que en una de las paredes del cuarto del niño, había un mapa mundial gigantesco, el cual estaba lleno de fotos de las naciones, y artículos sobre estas.

De seguro todo eso era parte del proceso de querer convertirse en una nación reconocida, pensó Finlandia, antes de retirarse por completo…no sin antes sonreír…ya que el niño cuando se proponía algo…lo hacía bien…Peter es un niño muy inteligente.

Sonrió ante esa idea.

…

"**He likes to sit under an apple tree on his yard, and wait for an apple to fall"**

…

Se encontraban en un pequeño receso que les habían dado dentro del programa de la "Reunión de Naciones", por lo que decidió estirar un poco las piernas, las cuales se encontraban entumidas después de la larga sesión…iría a caminar un rato…hasta podría ir a conseguir un café para su "esposa", ese que tanto le gustaba…de seguro le sonreiría dulcemente con ese detalle.

Ante esa idea Suecia se emociono, claro que su rostro no lo expreso.

Salió de la sala de juntas, camino por los pasillos que llegaban hasta la cafetería…pero algo lo detuvo en su andar.

En el pequeño patio que tenia el edifico, se encontraba un manzano, bueno un viejo manzano, que parecía mal cuidado y casi a punto de pasar a mejor vida…pero debajo de este se encantaba Peter, el cual comía animadamente una manzana, mientras en sus piernas descansaba Hanatamago.

Al parecer era el único que se percataba de la belleza de ese árbol.

Berwald se volvió a emocionar…mientras retomaba su camino rumbo a la cafetería…todavía necesitaba ese café.

…

"**When Peter is nine, his teacher tells him that this planet is dying, that someone needs to put an end to it all"**

…**  
**

No era que no lo supiera, si no que no conocía la magnitud de la problemática…pensaba conmocionado Sealand, mientras posaba sus azules ojos en los créditos del documental que acababa de ver.

Era horrible…doloroso…triste…e inclusive frustrante…

El planeta se estaba acabando…todo lo que conocía se iba muriendo poco a poco…y con ello…las naciones también…sus conocidos…sus…sus amigos…la familia que conocía…sus seres queridos.

-No…-repetía una y otra vez…no quería perderlos...no a ellos.

"Letonia…Estonia…Lituania…Polonia… sus amigos….Noruega…Dinamarca…Islandia…que eran como sus tíos…Italia...Alemania...el tonto de Inglaterra...Estados Unidos….Japón...Canadá...Francia...sus seres queridos…Suecia…su papi…Finlandia su "mami"…su familia"

Era triste darse cuenta de la realidad…pero aún había una esperanza ¿no?

…

"**And so when Peter comes home, he tells his mom…"  
…**

-¿Qué tanto haces Peter?-Tino tomo asiento junto al pequeño, mientras veía una gran cantidad de direcciones y teléfonos esparcidos por la alfombra.

-Salvar al mundo "mami"-contesto alegremente Sealand, mientras en sus ojos se veía un brillo de ilusión.

Finlandia se sorprendió ante al gran entusiasmo que demostraba el menor, tanto que olvido decirle que no le tenia que llamar "mami" (culpa de Suecia).

-Moi… ¿y cómo lo harás…?-pregunto el mayor con una gran sonrisa…como adoraba el entusiasmo del ojiazul…siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y le hacia pensar en lo afortunados que eran el y Su-san al tener a un pequeño como lo era Sea.

…

"**I'm going out in the world to save our planet, and I ain't comin back until she's saved"**

…

-Saldré a salvar a nuestro planeta…y no me detendré hasta que todo este resuelto-comenzó a decir Peter, mientras clasificaba cada uno de los datos que había conseguido.

…

"**I'll walk my way to see the King and parliament, if they don't help I'll do it by myself…I don't wanna be"**

…

-Hablare con cada uno de los superiores de las naciones, y si ellos no quieren ayudar lo hare por mi mismo-concluyo con seguridad.

¿Qué fue esa cálida sensación que embargo su pecho y que casi lo hace soltar lágrimas de alegría?...Tino lo supo en ese momento.

…

**"Peter is young, he tries to talk but no one listens to him, everybody's busy living and dying, not thinking about what they're doing"  
…**

Cada uno de los teléfonos se iban marcando con taches rojos…cada vez que le dejaban esperando en la línea…o simplemente le cortaban la llamada.

… "Estoy ocupado" decían unos…"Niño regresa a la escuela" comentaban otros…"Llamaré a la policía vándalo"…oía de otros…

Nadie quería escucharlo, ni siquiera Inglaterra y los demás, siempre salían alegando que de seguro era una de sus "tontas" ideas para convertirse en nación.

-¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta?-pregunto desanimado, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto, antes de que siquiera Berwald o Tino pudieran decirle algo.

**"But look at the boy who ...went out in the world to save our planet"**

Tino había pasado toda la tarde acomodando las compras que Berwald había hecho, también aprovechando la ayuda de este para sacar las cajas vacías de galletas y las cosas que ya no servían.

Algo normal para una tarde de domingo, en su tranquilo hogar…claro si no tomaban en cuenta las constantes salidas y entradas que Peter hacia, sacando cosas y metiendo otras más.

Suecia estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su hijo que tanto era lo que hacia, pero su acción fue detenida por el finlandés, quien con una sonrisa le explico que Peter había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

…

"**And he ain't coming back until she's saved"**

…

Después de una hora de limpieza de las alacenas, los dos nórdicos quedaron exhaustos…estaban a punto de retirarse a dormir…o hacer otras "cosas" , cuando de repente la brillante sonrisa del Peter, quien por una extraña y desconocida razón estaba lleno de tierra, los detuvo.

-Saldré a salvar a nuestro planeta…y no me detendré hasta que todo este resuelto…si nadie quiere ayudar lo hare por mi mismo.

…

"**He walked his way to see the King and parliament"**

…

Se celebraba una gran reunión de países, la más grande del semestre, en un hermoso y lujoso edificio. Todas las naciones o al menos la mayoría se encontraban reunidas en ese momento discutiendo cosas absurdas y que al parecer jamás llegarán a tener un acuerdo en común.

Cuando de repente la gran puerta negra se abrió, dejando ver a Sealand, quien ingresaba con una pequeña carretilla cubierta por una manta.

-Buenas tardes naciones amigas, he venido para comentarles un asusto que debería de preocuparles-comenzó a explicar lo más lato que podía el menor.

-Si tiene que ver con querer ser una nación ya sabes por donde esta la puerta-hablo Inglaterra con sus tono molesto, era lo ultimo que le faltaba para esa conferencia.

-Tonto-respondió el niño-…se trata de que el mundo se esta muriendo.

-Y aunque se estuviera muriendo, aun así no serias reconocido como nación pequeño, da.

-A lo que me refiero…-intentaba explicar Sealand, pero el murmullo y escándalo de los demás en serio disminuían su tono de voz.

Harto de la situación, retiro la manta de la carretilla dejando ver una pequeña flor de color amarillo en una bolsa negra con tierra.

-Esta es una flor que ya no es tan fácil encontrarla, debido al maltrato y poco cuidado que ha sufrido por las personas-hablaba lo más que podía, pero para ese entonces todas las naciones pensando que era un receso comenzaron a alborotarse-Y si todos colaboramos plantando…

…

"**But they all turned their heads and walked away"**

…

Y a causa de ese desorden de un momento a otro el pequeño dejo caer accidentalmente la bolsa, esparciendo la tierra por toda la alfombra.

-Oh Dieu…mi alfombra-exclamo dramáticamente Francia, mientras mordía "masculinamente" un pañuelo rosa.

-¡Peter!-grito Arthur presa de un ataque de nervios y estrés acumulado durante la semana a causa…de algo que no será contado aquí….pero tiene que ver con cierto americano y un traje de unicornio…unas esposas y muchas cosas más.

Sealand intentaba acomodar la planta y recoger la mayor porción de tierra que sus manos podían.

-Eso es todo jovencito…siempre causas los peores desastres en las conferencias-comenzó con sus sermón el ingles-…te pediré amablemente que te retires y no regreses jamás.

Peter en ese momento supo que todo ya estaba perdido, y su plan de plantar esas flores en el edificio de las conferencias se había arruinado, y con eso la iniciativa de ayudar con el medio ambiente. Lo mejor seria retirase en ese momento penso.

…

"**And now I'm going out in the world to save our planet, and I ain't comin back until she's saved"**

…**  
**

Tino vio la cara triste del pequeño, odiaba verlo así, y más porque le niño no estaba haciendo nada malo, sino al contrario…trataba de ayudarlos a todos ellos.

Vaya que coraje sentía…¿dónde estaba su rifle cuando lo necesitaba?...les demostraría a los demás que Peter tenia razón, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se paró en medio de la reunión, poco le importaba después recibir algún regaño por parte de sus superiores; y así se acercó al pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

-Peter… ¿tendrás algo para mí?-se señaló mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de su hijo…siempre con esa sonrisa de comprensión.

La micro-nación no pudo asimilar al principio las palabras que le había dicho el ojilila, pero después de unos segundos sonrió ligeramente.

-Para mami…claro que sí….pero todo está afuera-señalo hacia la puerta, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión.

Finlandia lo tomo de la mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie; y así los dos se dirigieron hasta la puerta.

**"I'm walkin in the footsteps that young Peter made"  
**

Ya casi salían, cuando el menor sintió una fría mano tomándole la que tenía suelta…volteo y pudo ver a su padre sonriéndole.

-Mi f´milia t´ene el m´s gr´de corazón…est´y orgull´so de ti Pe t´r.

-Así como el tuyo Su-contesto el menor de los nórdicos, mientras sonreía…estaba feliz de tener una familia como esa.

…

"**And everybody is welcome to join"**

…

Una vez que salieron del edificio, vieron con emoción todas las cajas de flores que se iban a plantar…

-¡Vamos Su!-clamo emocionado el finlandés, mientras se remangaba su camisa y ayudaba a Berwald con las flores.

Por otra parte Peter se sentía feliz de ver a su familia apoyándolo…era en una palabra: Genial.

Pero ahí no acabaría eso…no hasta que viera a Dinamarca, Noruega y Canadá con palas en mano…ó al ver a Islandia y Hong Kong cargando juntos una costal de fertilizante…también ver a Polonia desarreglándose sus uñas rosas por ayudar a plantar junto a Lituania…o para mayor sorpresa ver a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos cubiertos de tierra después de haber labrado un poco la tierra.

Ahora lo podría describir en una palabra como: Maravilloso.

…

"**And sing with me...  
...da da dam, da da dam...  
...da da da da da da, da da dam"**

**...  
**

El sol se alzaban el cielo, ante la mirada de todas las naciones que salían de la junta…ya que sus ojos se perdían ante a imagen de los rayos del atardecer iluminar las flores que Peter y su familia habían plantado...las flores amarillas pintándose de dorado con el atardecer y amaro de un niño por el planeta…planeta que no era su hogar…eran sus seres queridos…

* * *

La inspiración ha regresado despues de más de dos meses...y me regreso con este fic que ya tenia desde hace mucho tiempo inconcluso.

**Nota cultural:** La canción fue cantada por Oskar Paradise en Eurovisión 2011...y este tipo representaba a nadie menos que Finlandia...que sorpresa fue ver que el niño de la canción se llama Peter...¿concidencia?...yo no lo creo!

**Y por cierto cuiden el medio ambiente, si no Peter llorara…y no les gustara tener la mirada de odio de Su-san sobre ustedes o peor aún el rifle de Finlandia en su nuca ¿o sí?**

_Y recuerde pequeñas acciones crean grandes cambios…_


End file.
